This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art. This section provides a general summary of the disclosure, and is not a comprehensive disclosure of its full scope or all of its features.
Typically, a badge holder is sewn, glued or clipped to an exterior of a garment. The badge holder can have a pocket that receives a card or a badge. The card or the badge can contain information that can, for example, identify an employee with a name and a company name. The pocket is disposed on and only accessible from an exterior of the garment. Motion of the wearer may cause a portion of the garment to gather or bunch, which may cause the pocket to bulge out from the garment. A bulging pocket that extends from the exterior of the garment may have a higher propensity to catch on or snag certain items that could tear or otherwise damage the pocket. Moreover, a pocket that extends from the exterior of the garment may encourage a user to store additional items in the pocket, such as a writing utensil, notepad, paperwork, or personal items, that may at least obscure the card or badge having their name and company name or lead to premature failure of the pocket. Replacement or repair of the pocket may become costly, especially when maintaining a large number of garments.
A successful solution to this problem is provided by commonly-owned U.S. Pat. No. 7,454,856 to Passman, issued on Nov. 25, 2008, which is hereby incorporated by reference. The '856 patent provides an interior-accessible pocket having advantageous construction. However, it has been found that several improvements can be made to provide enhanced performance, comfort, and ease of use.
The present teachings generally include a garment having a badge that is accessible from an interior of the garment and visible from an exterior of the garment. The garment includes a flap portion formed from a portion of the garment. The flap portion is folded over to form an edge that defines at least a portion of a hole formed in the garment. The garment also includes a generally transparent badge holder having a pocket operable to receive the badge. A fastener attaches the badge holder to the interior of the garment. The badge holder is attached to an interior surface of the garment so that the hole in the garment is disposed on a surface of the badge holder that is opposite the pocket.
Further areas of applicability will become apparent from the description provided herein. The description and specific examples in this summary are intended for purposes of illustration only and are not intended to limit the scope of the present disclosure.
Corresponding reference numerals indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views of the drawings.